Various closure techniques are known in the art for closing test devices that require a flap or cover to be closed over a base. One simple example is a transfer adhesive that is applied to the base and covered with a peelable tape. The tape is removed and the flap is then pressed against and retained by the adhesive. Typically, however, the adhesive will not thereafter release the flap, and thus the flap may not be again opened without destroying the transfer adhesive closure.
If the flap is to be closed more than once, previously known closure techniques include peelable adhesives carried by a length of tape that is applied over the flap and base. The tape may be peeled back to open the flap and then reapplied to reclose the flap. Additional examples of closure techniques include hook-and-loop fasteners and snap fasteners, where one element of such a fastener is affixed to the flap and the other element is affixed to the base of the device.
These alternatives, however, can be relatively expensive to manufacture, particularly where the elements of hook-and-loop or snap fasteners must be fixed to the flap and base of the device. Further, these closure techniques result in the device being secured at only one point or at most several discrete points between the flap and the base of the device. This can be a particular disadvantage in test devices that require a closing force to be evenly applied between the flap and base of the device.
Thus, there is a need for a closure for use, for example, in testing devices that is relatively simple and inexpensive, allows the device to be opened and closed several times without destroying or substantially degrading the performance of the closure, and can apply a closing force evenly between a device flap and base.